The New Worker
by ShadowsChange
Summary: A 14 year old boy has had it with his life. He just thinks his life is boring. One day he receives a strange call from Fazbear's Pizzeria, and just thinks it's a prank. He wakes up the next afternoon, and finds a job as a security guard at Freddy's Pizzeria. If only he knew what went on in there. ((This is my first FNAF story hope you enjoy if you read this. NOT my first fanfic,))


**Five Night's At Freddy's 'The New Worker'**

 _T.v. New's Report_

 _"We have found yet another dead body in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but yet no one has confessed to murdering this poor man. Now that the hiring rate has gone down to 0 they are willing to make children serve as the security guard. I wonder how that's going to play out for them?"_

The television's speakers rumbled in the empty house, as it tried to compete with the heavy rain that was pouring down, outside. It was a dark and lonely night for me. I stayed in-doors for half my life, and I was just 14. I hated being under aged. It was the worst. No job, no car, no money, a bunch of homework! I hated my life.

Until one night in the night of 2015, June 3rd, I got a mysterious call. The call was from Unknown. I never answer any of there calls, but I didn't want to go through a voice mail, so I just answered it. No harm done. Right?

As I answered the call and said 'hello' this random guy said the weirdest things. "Oh thank god. The first caller to pick up. Hey there um may I get your age and gender please?"

I wasn't willing to just give out information like if I were Google. "Um I'm not willing to give my information just like that. For all I know you could be someone that's up to no good." The caller got a bit frustrated with me, as I heard a banging on some metal.

"Oh dear god! It's here. Um call the police to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria now! Please help me." The banging soon stopped, and I looked at my phone ready to end the call. "Yes oh my god it's over. It's finally time." I quickly ended the call after that, and looked at my phone. 6 A.m?

What could he mean? I mean I go to the Pizzeria all the time. Never saw anything wrong with it. Except that there are too many kids, but still I like that place.

Back to the call, I remind silent for a few minutes nothing but the rain making noise. The window was continuously getting tapped, which grew annoying. I stood up from the living room couch, and headed slowly to my room. I gripped the knob and slowly turned it with caution. Didn't want mom to know I was up this late.

Once the door was successfully opened, I crawled under my covers and took a nice gentle sleep. Just to be honest, the rain stopped being annoying. It became more soothing to me, as I slept. The sound of the rain hitting my roof and window soon came to a close, and the voice of my hero Paul Walker came to me. He spoke soothingly to me, just like the melody of the rain when I fell asleep.

"You know Jack. You're a pretty nice guy. Just that your name is pretty odd." He placed his hand behind my neck, and smiled at me. "Mind explaining?"

I smiled right back at him and stared into his dreamy, lovely eyes. I loved them. "Of course Paul!" I cleared my throat, and began explaining. "Well to top it off my mom and dad always went to a certain bar called 'Daniel's Bar.' It's not very known, but it gets the job done. So my mom and dad always got drunk, and right after always go to court. No idea why, but this is just how it was. Until one day they changed there last name to Daniels, and set my name to Jack. This is how I got my name. From two drunk people that I call my parents."

Paul chuckled, and looked off into the distance. "Let me tell you something important. When I was ju-"

"WAKE UP!" I instantly woke up and jumped off my bed.

"What! What is it?" I looked around hoping nothing bad happened. I looked over to who woke me up. "Mom!" She laughed at me, while she pointed at the time. '3:57'

"You slept through your alarm clock silly." I sat down on my uncomfortable bed, and sighed. "Something you wanna tell me now? Unless you want to face the consequences."

I knew I had to tell my mom I was staying up all night, but I didn't want to. "Well Mom. When you go to sleep I stay up until 6."

"Well you lucky your on summer break." Mom glared at me. It kinda freaked me out. She spun around and left the room, but before she did she spoke one last time. "Oh by the way newspaper is on the kitchen table." I walked outside my room, and went a B line straight toward the kitchen.

First thing I saw on the kitchen table was my plate of food, and the newspaper. Felt like an old man, but I liked reading the paper. Dad taught me... Well when he was still around... I pulled out the wooden chair, and sat down. I didn't touch the paper until my lunch was finished, or my 'breakfast'. My worst nightmare too. Mashed Potato's, which I was fine with, and broccoli. I hate broccoli. Worst vegetable ever.

I ate my food rather quickly, and moved onto the newspaper. I traveled through it quickly, until something stopped my eye immediately.

'Freddy's Pizzeria. Help Wanted. Ages 14+' My eyes sparkled at the idea, but how much an hour? I skimmed through looking for it, and found if was $120.50. Perfect.

"Mom is it okay if I can get a job." Mom giggled at this.

"Sure if you can find one." I smirked, and made her pinky promise.

"Here." I gave her the newspaper, as she scanned through it.

She didn't like what she saw. "Baby you can't it's night shift. 12 A.m through 6 A.m." It was my turn to glare at her.

"Ma you promised me. You told me you never went back on your promises." Mother sighed, and knew she had to consider it.

"Fine, but promise me you will be extra careful." I smiled at my ma, and hugged her tightly.

I also am a man of my word. "I will Mom. I promise." Nothings going to happen to me. Plus how hard is it going to be?

 **Time skip to 11:40 P.m**

I was just outside Fazbear's Pizzeria, and yet again the rain was hitting hard. Good thing I brought my umbrella. I jogged inside, and was greeted by a strange man. "Are you the kid who applied online?" I quickly nodded my head. "Alright let's get going we only have 20 minutes left. I'm going to explain this once and only once, so you better pay attention." He paused, and quickly ranted through the instructions. I couldn't identify every thing he said, but tried to pay close attention as I could.

"There's a phone, and someone will call you. Pick it up! Stay only in your office. No where else. Got it?" I looked at me eagerly.

"Yes sir. I got it."... ' _I have no idea what he just said_.' I walk into my office, which was by the exit. He handed me a flash light, and closed the door shut. I start heading toward my office, and sat down. Speak of the devil. It's 11:59." Just in time. Man that guy spoke too much. 19 minutes of just speaking. The clock turned to 12, and I got a call. I look at it, and answer it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Hellooooo?"

"Yes hi?"

"I wanted to record a message for you," ... I feel stupid. "To help you get settled in on your first night. Umm. I actually worked in the office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so I know it can be a little overwhelming but I'm here to tell you: There's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine! So... let's just focus on you getting through your first week. Ok?"

"Yes sir whatever you say."

"Just to make this quick, and not take forever, I'm just gonna tell you the basic things. Uhh let's see here. first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical placed for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah. Respect the animatronic's, since they are held deeply into thee hearts of children, and also beware about the characters. They do tend to wonder a bit around night. Just stay in your office, and turn on and off some lights, watch the cameras, and close and open the doors. If the animatronics see you they might want to stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit since they think your an endo skeleton without one. It wouldn't be that bad if it didn't have wires and crossbeams. Now you only have a limit amount of power, so try to conserve that power. Do what you need to do, but only if absolutely necessary. Alright, goodnight."

My mind is now completely blank. "What kind of job did I fucking take!" I tried to calm down, but it was difficult. I opened up the security cameras, and clicked on 1A and noticed Bonnie the Bunny wasn't there. ' _Where is he where is he?!"_ Cam 1B... There he was standing up watching the camera as it spun 90 degrees to the left, then to the right. His eyes watching me. Staring into my soul.

The camera soon screwed up. This frightened me even more. The intensity growing through out me. I could feel my heart pumping loudly, and by every passing second it grew louder. Cam 5. Bonnie isn't there. Where else could he be? I looked over to my left. I turned on the lights, and out pounced Bonnie. I screamed and quickly pressed the button to close the door. I looked over to the time '4:02' Time sure does go by fast when your about to die!

I started breathing normally my heart rate still racing, I looked back at the camera's. Cam 7. Chica? What is she doing up? I thought it was only Bonnie, but Chica didn't stare at the camera. No she stared beyond it. Never looked up once to see the camera. Once again the camera sizzled. I quickly jumped to cam 4A, and saw that Chica has teleported over by the office. This time she stared right into the camera. He mouth open wide. She was ready to eat me alive. I couldn't help it I quickly slammed the button and it closed. I looked over to the left, and opened the door, while turning the lights on. Bonnie was gone. I went back to the security cameras, and saw Chica was also gone. She's not in the hall way anymore.

I clicked onto Cam 1B, and found them both staring at the camera. I looked over to the clock. '5:49' I looked over to my power usage, and I had 26% left. I'm screwed. I lifted the door up, and back to the camera's I went. This place looked ruined at night. I clicked on 1A, and noticed Freddy wasn't moving. I found this peculiar, and placed the camera on 1C Foxy was still trapped in his sorry little cove. I kinda felt bad for him. I sighed. *DING DONG* I jumped off my chair and covered my eyes. _'Was that a bell?'_

I looked over to the clock, and it displayed 6 o'clock. I kicked open the door, and jumped out. Now I know what that other guy meant. Once I make my money I'm out of here. I might as well check on Foxy and Freddy they seem to be lonely. I'll do that later though. I need some sleep.

* * *

 **Hi this is going to be my first Five Nights At Freddy's story. I've done a couple of other stories, but they aren't topic related. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'd be lucky if I even get some readers. I hope you enjoyed if you did please let me know. If I did something wrong go ahead and tell me. I'd love to know what went wrong. Goodbye ;p**


End file.
